


Фейерверки

by Eldija



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, sexual euphemisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldija/pseuds/Eldija
Summary: Несмотря на шесть тысяч лет неразрешенного сексуального напряжения, Азирафаэль и Кроули оказались не так уж хороши в сексе.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Фейерверки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181752) by [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn). 



> Работа была переведена для fandom Good Omens 2019 на Летней Фандомной битве 2019 года: https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218044262.htm. Бета: Хомячок Лиз Тейлор, спасибо ей за помощь))

«Шесть тысяч лет — и он говорит “слишком быстро”», — в недоумении думает Кроули после того, как предлагает в первый раз, и ответ Азирафаэля скорее озадачивает его, чем заставляет чувствовать себя отвергнутым.

Когда его отвергают второй раз, полстолетия спустя, он опустошён. На дворе буквально конец света, или должен был быть, и Азирафаэль готов скорее встретить его в одиночку, чем бежать с ним. Его Падение не было и вполовину столь болезненно.

Но конец света не наступает, и какая теперь уже разница? Если и нужно было пересечь какую-то черту, то они уже это сделали. Они прыгали через эту черту туда-сюда тысячелетия сотнями незначительных и не столь незначительных способов.

Так что Кроули предлагает снова.

И наконец, наконец, ангел соглашается.

Только...

Всё не вполне так, как ожидал Кроули.

Они обсуждали это как-то раз. Где-то между доставкой Антихриста и днём, когда он пытался убедить Азирафаэля сбежать на Альфу Центавра.

Эти годы были одними из счастливейших в его долгой жизни. Угроза надвигающегося конца сплотила их сильнее Договоренности. За эти одиннадцать лет они провели больше времени вместе, чем порознь, как будто стараясь сполна насладиться обществом друг друга, прежде чем их планы неизбежно пошли наперекосяк и им пришлось снова оказаться по разные стороны.

— Я просто никогда не понимал, почему человечество так озабоченно сексом, — заметил Азирафаэль как-то вечером, когда они отдыхали в саду Даулингов с бутылкой вина.

— Ну, это приятно, не так ли? Это мало отличается от наслаждения хорошей едой или бутылкой Шато Лафит.

Азирафаэль задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, ты в курсе, что по мнению всей прислуги между садовником и няней что-то происходит?

Кроули поёрзал, поправив юбки.

— Что ж, и вправду происходит, только не то, что они думают.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему их это волнует.

— Это из-за зубов.

Азирафаэль резко посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от вина.

— Извини?

— Зубы, ангел, — повторил Кроули. — Они считают достойным сплетен тот факт, что такую красивую молодую женщину, как я, смог привлечь старый чудак навроде тебя, чьи родители очевидно были родственниками. — Кроули посмотрел на него. — Ты не думал, что зубы — это уже лишнее?

— Это маскировка.

Кроули кивнул.

— И от кого именно ты маскируешься?

— Ну... — Азирафаэль уклонился от прямого ответа. — От сил тьмы, конечно же.

— То есть от меня? — Кроули поднял бровь. — Ты отлично справляешься. Никогда бы ничего не заподозрил.

Азирафаэль фыркнул.

— А я должен был не распознать тебя в платье?

— Я играю роль. Никто в этом доме не нанял бы мужчину в няни. Тем более мне нравится играть Мэри Поппинс, и юбки вполне удобны, напоминают те времена, когда тоги ещё были в моде.

— И всё же они могли бы сплетничать о нас не таким непристойным образом. Слышал бы ты, что дворецкий сказал мне на днях.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, — засмеялся Кроули. — Тебе не нужно изображать невинность со мной, ангел. У тебя книжный магазин в Сохо.

— Это не такой книжный магазин. — Азирафаэль имел наглость сделать обиженный вид.

— Нет? Я видел, что у тебя хранится на дальних полках.

Азирафаэль покраснел.

— Несколько первых изданий маркиза де Сада — вовсе не то же самое, что потрёпанные старые номера «Пентхауса» (1).

— Что в одном столетии считают порнографией, то в другом становится антиквариатом и коллекционным экземпляром. Ты видел, что американцы сделали с Мэрилин Монро.

— Признаю поражение, — коротко согласился Азирафаэль. — Тем не менее, я не собираюсь покупать первые издания «Плейбоя» в ближайшем будущем.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя в небо. Световое загрязнение от Лондона перекрывало сияние звёзд даже для его глаз, но бывали ночи, когда он всё равно мог различить огоньки далёких солнц. Этого было достаточно, чтобы даже демон почувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным.

— Не уверен, что в следующем десятилетии ещё останутся покупатели.

— В любом случае, я всегда не очень-то переживал о продажах, да и такие вещи никогда не были в моём вкусе.

— Какие, Мэрилин?

— Порнография. — Ангел произнёс это таким тоном, словно это было неприличное слово, хотя, как полагал Кроули, оно в некотором смысле таковым и являлось.

— Не говори мне, что ты никогда не пробовал.

— Ну, может быть, из любопытства, — признал Азирафаэль, — но никогда для, так сказать, развлечения. Честно говоря, я никогда не понимал, из-за чего вся суета. Это всего лишь верный способ подпортить посадку брюк.

Кроули не смог сдержать смешок. Насколько восхитительно по-азирафаэлевски это звучало.

— Возможно, если бы ты попробовал немного для развлечения, ты бы изменил мнение.

— У тебя есть он? — спросил Азирафаэль, с интересом глядя Кроули в область промежности.

— Сейчас? Не особо вяжется с юбкой, согласись?

— А, да, полагаю так. Другой вариант тогда?

— Нее, — Кроули пробовал пару раз, и из научного интереса, и для развлечения, но уход и поддержание в должном состоянии оказались слишком сложным делом для повседневного использования. — Я решил, что это как зонтик: ты берешь его с собой только тогда, когда убежден, что он тебе точно понадобится.

В 1970-х годах Кроули пользовался этим «приспособлением на случай дождя» довольно часто, но с тех пор как-то потерял сноровку...

— Звучит разумно, — сказал Азирафаэль, — однако, я полагаю, тебе он периодически требуется в твоих демонических делах — плотские искушения и прочее.

— Конечно, — согласился Кроули. — Ты никогда не бывал на вечеринках у Микеланджело? Мне казалось, он был вашим любимчиком? Редко когда можно было выбраться оттуда, не попав в чью-нибудь постель, или даже в несколько, как получится.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него осуждающе.

— Он был тайным атеистом, знаешь ли.

— Кто? Микеланджело? Не может быть. Ты шутишь.

— Совсем нет, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Это абсолютная правда. Присмотрись внимательнее к Сотворению Адама как-нибудь. Там везде мозги и облака мыслей. Это скорее сотворение Бога Адамом, чем сотворение Адама Богом.

Кроули усмехнулся на это.

— Да? В таком случае удивительно, что они не нарисовали поверх огромное распятие.

Азирафаэль выглядел оскорблённым самой идеей.

— Это шедевр Ренессанса. Еретический или нет, его нельзя просто закрасить и нарисовать все заново.

— Однако теперь я понимаю. После всего, что он творил, я всегда удивлялся, почему он не попал к нашим. Я решил, что кто-то наверху имеет слабость к скульптуре со смутным намеком на гомоэротику, и представил, как он заполняет небесные сады мраморными фаллосами.

— Боюсь, нет. — Азирафаэль поднял руку и изобразил разлетающиеся искры. — Пуф. Душа превратилась в электроны, или протоны, или частицы эфира, или во что там ещё. Я никак не могу угнаться за представлениями человечества о физике. Хокинг и его «Вселенная в ореховой скорлупе» (2). Подумать только, какое самомнение.

— Я бы мог замкнуться в ореховой скорлупе и считать себя царём бесконечного пространства, если бы мне не снились дурные сны (3).

— Именно.

Кроули не имел ни малейшего понятия, какую мысль в данном случае несла фраза, но цитирование Гамлета было проверенным способом вернуть расположение ангела.

— И всё же, — продолжил Кроули. — Тебе стоит попробовать. Секс, я имею в виду. Полный набор земных ощущений и прочее.

— Не пытайся меня искусить, старый змей, — был ответ Азирафаэля после длительной задумчивой паузы.

И всё, это была единственная их беседа на тему человеческой сексуальности. Если Азирафаэль и последовал совету Кроули, он никогда об этом не упоминал. И теперь Антихрист появился на земле, так что если Азирафаэль хотел чего-то большего, чем строить ему глазки, время подходило к концу.

Но ничего так и не случилось, и на Альфу Центавра они не сбежали, и, очевидно, понадобился почти что Апокалипсис, чтобы Азирафаэль наконец понял то, что Кроули уже давно пытался ему втолковать: они были на своей стороне, и все силы Рая и Ада могли засунуть мысли насчёт братания куда подальше.

Итак, разобравшись с последствиями предотвращения разрушительной войны между силами света и тьмы, один ангел и один бывший ангел обедали в «Ритце», и соловей пел на площади Беркли. Кроули оплатил счёт. Азирафаэль попробовал вино. И они поехали к Кроули на его восстановленной «Бентли». Всё было очень хорошо.

Они оба понимали, что после того, как они буквально побывали в телах друг друга, едва ли между ними ещё оставались какие-нибудь физические границы.

Так что как только за ними закрылась дверь квартиры, Кроули прижал к ней ангела и сделал то, чего так хотел в течение почти шести тысячелетий.

И, хоть Азирафаэль и целовался как героиня фильмов определённого жанра из 1940-х, Кроули и не ожидал ничего другого и любил его за это ещё больше, так что тут никаких проблем не возникло.

Однако дальше всё пошло наперекосяк.

Когда дело дошло до непосредственного использования соответствующих органов, выяснилось, что они оба слишком увлеклись и забыли обзавестись необходимыми частями тела. Оказалось, что Азирафаэлю немного не хватает опыта в этой области, и, поскольку большая часть его представлений о таких вещах основывалась на произведениях эпохи Ренессанса, он несколько не угадал с пропорциями. Советы Кроули он нашёл не очень полезными.

К тому времени, когда они настроили всё согласно техническим характеристикам и привели в рабочее положение, они окончательно потеряли нить происходящего, и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы события снова начали разворачиваться в правильном направлении.

Затем, подойдя к самому интересному, они начали спорить о том, кто будет вставлять штекер А в разъём Б и нужен ли в данном случае им обоим разъём Б, поскольку ни один из них не потрудился обзавестись и им тоже.

Не стоит и говорить, что дальше события развивались довольно вяло.

С решительной настойчивостью они смогли кое-как довести дело до конца, а потом устроились на огромной мягкой кровати Кроули, не столько приходя в себя от удовольствия, сколько справляясь с удивлением и разочарованием.

— Это было... — Азирафаэль несколько запутался в словах, — не совсем то, что я ожидал. Мне казалось, ты говорил, что у тебя большой опыт в этой области.

— Со смертными, — сказал Кроули. — С ними обычно не бывает долгих переговоров о том, кому какая часть тела понадобится для процедуры.

— И всё же, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я думал, что как только всё встало на рельсы... Ну, полагаю, нам не стоит повторять это.

— Нам всего лишь нужно набраться опыта, — возразил Кроули. — Ни у кого не получается с первого раза.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Конечно. Не хочешь попробовать ещё раз?

— Нет, не сейчас. Возможно, через несколько лет. У нас впереди целая вечность, нет нужды торопиться.

Кроули стиснул зубы, но промолчал.

— Мы устроили беспорядок, не находишь? — заметил Азирафаэль после долгого молчания, когда Кроули уже начал засыпать.

— Сотвори чудо и приберись.

— И как я должен описать это в отчёте?

— О Боже, удали это мокрое пятно, — нараспев произнёс Кроули. — Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор волнуешься насчёт того, что они думают. Я полагал, мы со всем этим покончили.

— Да, но пока Он не решит лишить меня привилегий, вся божественная сила идёт от Него. И если я буду ходить и творить чудеса, то это будет отражено в бухгалтерских книгах Небес, независимо от того, пишу я отчёты или нет. И я не хочу, чтобы они обсуждали.

Кроули вздохнул и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Вот, теперь это будет предметом сплетен в Преисподней, так лучше?

— Меня бы и фланель устроила, — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

-*-

В конце концов они решили проконсультироваться с экспертом.

Когда Кроули позвонил в дверь квартиры Мадам Трейси, им открыл Шедвелл.

— Доброе утро, сержант Шедвелл, — радостно поприветствовал его Азирафаэль.

— Я ушёл в отставку, — проворчал тот и захлопнул дверь.

Они обменялись взглядами, и Кроули вновь нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Отставной сержант Шедвелл, — попробовал Азирафаэль снова, расплываясь в радостной улыбке. — Мы хотели бы поговорить с Мадам Трейси.

— Здесь таких больше нет. Она тоже в отставке. Она теперь изменившаяся женщина. Помолвлена. Если вы пришли за распутством или колдовством, то идите куда-нибудь ещё.

— Нет, нет, — быстро сказал Азирафаэль. — Ничего подобного. Мы просто хотели получить её профессиональный совет.

— Кто это, Шедвелл, дорогой? — позвала Мадам Трейси.

— Несостоявшийся детоубийца-голубок и тот позёр!

— О, как мило, впусти их, дорогой. Я поставлю чайник.

Кроули одарил его самодовольным взглядом поверх тёмных очков, когда они протискивались мимо отставного сержанта Армии ведьмоловов и прошли к лестнице.

Когда они уселись за маленький круглый стол Мадам Трейси среди кучи наполовину собранных коробок, приготовленных для переезда, с чашками чая и под подозрительным взглядом Шедвелла, Азирафаэль попытался объяснить суть проблемы.

— Ну, видите ли, Мадам Трейси, проблема состоит в том, что... ну... видите ли... после шести тысячелетий или вроде того, мы с Кроули вроде как разобрались во всём. Только, ну, у нас не очень получается, ну... вы знаете. Кроули, кажется, думает, что всё образуется само собой, но после последнего раза, я подумал... ну, я просто подумал... если уж спрашивать у кого-то, то этот человек должен знать своё дело, и поскольку это однозначно ваше дело, с любой стороны, точнее было, имеет смысл, понимаете, прийти к вам. Как вы думаете, вы сможете помочь нам?

Мадам Трейси внимательно посмотрела на него и перевела вопрошающий взгляд на Кроули.

— Он пытается сказать, что у нас возникли проблемы в спальне и он подумал, что бывшая проститутка-ведьма в таком деле лучший советчик. — Кроули метнул взгляд в сторону Шедвелла, предостерегая от комментариев.

— О, я поняла, — сказала Мадам Трейси, тепло улыбнувшись взволнованному ангелу. — Шедвелл, не окажешь мне любезность, не сходишь в магазинчик на углу за печеньем? У нас закончились, а мне кажется, они очень хорошо пойдут с чаем.

— И оставить тебя в компании этих сомнительных типов?

— Если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, сомневаюсь, что мне есть о чём беспокоиться.

Шедвелл свирепо посмотрел на них и, бормоча про демонов и соски, ушаркал из комнаты.

— Поздравляю с помолвкой, — сказал Азирафаэль после того, как тишину подчеркнул звук захлопнувшейся за Шедвеллом входной двери.

— Спасибо, мы очень счастливы, — улыбнулась Мадам Трейси, которая и правда выглядела на удивление счастливой. — Так, давайте посмотрим, чем можно вам помочь. В чём именно проблема?

— Ну, понимаете, у меня немного опыта в этой области... но... не кажется... Кажется, что для вас, смертных, это так просто, и...

— Возможно, вы сможете объяснить, мистер Кроули, — сказала она, прерывая бормотание Азирафаэля.

— Ну как-то так, да. Если бы я мог объяснить, я бы понял, что не так, и мы бы не пришли сюда. Со мной раньше такого не случалось.

Мадам Трейси утешающе положила свою руку на руку Кроули.

— Эректильная дисфункция — это не повод для стыда.

— У нас не такая проблема, — прорычал он.

— Не стоит так возбуждаться, мистер Кроули. — Она посмеялась над своей маленькой шуткой. — Если всё нормально работает, в чём же тогда проблема?

— Я только что сказал, что не знаю.

— В какой области вы столкнулись с проблемой?

— Понимаете, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Ангелы и, соответственно, демоны, вообще говоря, не имеют пола. Если мы приложим усилие, мы можем обзавестись соответствующими частями и причиндалами. Потребовалось некоторое время, но я думаю, мы разобрались с этой частью... — Ангел опустил глаза на свой чай, на его щеках проступил алый румянец. — И с подготовкой тоже всё в порядке. Но во время самого процесса всё… как-то разваливается. — Он остановился. — Просто... ну... если судить по людям, мне казалось, что должны быть... ну... фейерверки, как в том фильме с Грейс Келли и Гэри Грантом.

— «Поймать вора» (4), — подсказал Кроули.

— Да, именно он, — согласился Азирафаэль. — В любом случае... пока это как-то... совсем не впечатляет. По большей части мы просто возимся, а потом идём в душ. Потому я и подумал, что мы наверняка что-то делаем неправильно. У Кроули был опыт со смертными, и он согласен, но мы уже несколько раз пробовали, и результат всегда один и тот же.

Мадам Трейси задумчиво кивнула и встала со стула. Она подошла к одной из коробок, стоящих вдоль стены, и после коротких поисков вернулась с потрёпанной книгой в коричневой тканевой обложке и положила её перед Азирафаэлем.

— Не имея необходимых частей тела, не могу быть уверенной на все сто, — сказала она, — но мне кажется, я поняла, в чём проблема. Почему бы вам не почитать эту книгу, возможно, она вам поможет.

На обложке книги было аккуратно вытиснено: «Гид сладострастной госпожи по радостям простаты: практический курс для проницательной домины».

Азирафаэль сглотнул.

-*-

Не все советы в книге они смогли использовать на практике, но она несомненно прояснила вопрос о том, что они делали неправильно. Если бы они могли обратиться к «Дальнейшым превосходным да недвусмысленным пророчествам Агнессы Псих: Касаемо Мира Грядущего», они бы выяснили это гораздо раньше и не пережили бы столько неловких моментов, пытаясь освоить всё методом тыка.  
Пророчество номер 1069 звучит следующим образом:

Когда Ангелъ и Демонъ соединятся въ любовныхъ объятіяхъ, не вспыхнетъ искръ, и тогда трудъ по анатоміи человека станетъ для Ангела большимъ подспорьемъ.  
Смазка также не помешаетъ, олухи.

К сожалению, поскольку единственный обнаруженный на сегодняшний день экземпляр был сожжён в предположении, что упрямая пророчица не предвидела такой вариант развития событий и не подготовилась к нему, Кроули и Азирафаэлю пришлось руководствоваться советом одной стареющей распутницы и книгой, которая была написана почти полвека назад для несколько иной аудитории.

Тем не менее, они попробовали вновь и остались куда более довольны результатами. Теперь и вправду получились фейерверки. Вполне реальные. Спальня Кроули светилась словно в канун 5 ноября (5).

— Полагаю, теперь я понимаю, — сказал Азирафаэль, переводя дыхание.

Кроули просто удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы это повторить? — спросил ангел с надеждой.

— О, нет, — ответил Кроули с ленивой ухмылкой, — не сейчас. Возможно, через несколько лет. У нас впереди целая вечность, нет нужды торопиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика.
> 
> (1) «Penthouse» — порнографический журнал для мужчин, издаётся с 1965 года. Отличается от «Плейбоя» более «жёстким» сексуальным содержанием.
> 
> (2) «Вселенная в ореховой скорлупе» (англ. «The Universe in a Nutshell») — одна из научно-популярных книг известного физика-теоретика Стивена Хокинга. Вместе с читателями автор пытается подойти ближе к Теории всего — основополагающей теории, которая могла бы объяснить все явления во Вселенной. Название отсылает к цитате из «Гамлета».
> 
> (3) «Гамлет» перевод Шекспира М. Лозинский, Акт 2, сцена 2.
> 
> (4) «Поймать вора» — фильм Альфреда Хичкока 1955 года. В романтической сцене между героями Грейс Келли и Гэри Гранта фейерверки используются как обозначение секса. Сцена соблазнения: https://youtu.be/Le-X36HfBGI
> 
> (5) В ночь на 5 ноября в Великобритании празднуют Ночь Гая Фокса. По всей стране зажигают фейерверки


End file.
